Happy new year
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It's new years eve and Arthur has something special planned for Merlin. What is it? This story is AU and has been wrote for 'helen' Please R


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_This story was written on request by helen and is dedicated to her._

_This story is AU and malexmale._

__

_Please let me know what you think. _

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were in their flat getting ready for the new years eve party that Uther held every year at his home. Since Arthur started dating Merlin five years ago, Arthur always took Merlin, much to Uther's dislike. In Uther'a opinion, Merlin was to blame for Arthur's interest in the same sex. He wanted Arthur to settle down with a wife and have children. Arthur told his father that he was gay long before he had met Merlin, but because Merlin seemed to be lasting a lot longer then Arthur's other relationships, to Uther, it was Merlin's fault.

"Arthur, for the last five years when we have gone to the new years eve party at Uther's we have worn whatever we like. Why is this year so different? Why have we got to wear suits? Is Uther having a new years eve dinner instead of a new years eve party?"

Arthur chuckled and kissed Merlin. "So many questions."

"Then answer them."

"This year is no different than last year." Arthur lied. "We are wearing suits because I want us to. And it is not a dinner, it's still a party." Merlin looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a light grey shirt and a slate grey silk tie. "I hate wearing suits."

Arthur came and stood at the side of him wearing his black suit also, but his shirt was light blue with a tie that was like a royal blue. "I tell you what. If you wear this suit tonight, for me, when we get home, I will rip that suit off you, you can rip my suit off me and, you can be on top." Arthur said as he stood in front of Merlin and slid his arms around his waist, letting his hands slid down and rest firmly on Merlin's backside. Arthur lowered his head and started to kiss and nibble Merlin's neck. "How does that sound?"

Merlin moaned and tilted his head back to give Arthur more access as he wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Sounds- ah Arthur." Merlin moaned as Arthur squeezed Merlin's arse and moved foward, pressing his erection against Merlin's.

"How about we give the party a miss this year and just stay here?"

Arthur stepped back from Merlin. "Nice try. But we're going."

When Arthur and Merlin entered Uther's house hand in hand, Uther was there to greet them. "You two to?" he asked.

Merlin frowned. "Us two to what?"

"Wearing suits. Gwen is in a gown and Lancelot's in a suit. And the same goes for Morgana and Leon."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "You wanted us to wear suits tonight even though we don't normally, we come here and Lancelot and Leon are wearing suits as well."

"They must have thought the same as me and thought that they should wear a suit for a change."

"Or you're up to something."

"What makes you think that Merlin?"

"Because I know you Arthur. What are you up to?"

Arthur avoided Merlin's gaze and looked across the room and saw Morgana talking with Leon, Gwen and Lancelot. "Look there's Morgana, I'm just going to have a quick word." and before Merlin could say anything, Arthur walked away.

"What's he up to?"

Uther looked at Merlin. "How should I know? You're the one that spends all day everyday with him, you should know."

Merlin turned to look at Uther to see him glaring at him. Merlin sighed. "Drop the whole 'It's your fault that my son is gay' act Uther. It's been five years already, it's getting boring now." Merlin said as he walked away.

As Merlin approached Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Morgana and Gwen, Lancelot stepped forward and draped his arm over Merlin's shoulder, moving him away. "Merlin mate, how are you?"

"Pissed off. What is Arthur planning?"

"I can't tell you Merlin. But I can tell you that you will know before the new year." Lancelot looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was ten o'clock. "You only have to wait two hours."

Merlin grumbled before walking away.

* * *

When Merlin walked up to the table to pour himself a drink, he felt someone take the glass from him before he could take a sip. He turned to his right to see Arthur stood there. Merlin shrugged before pouring himself another drink only to have Arthur take it from him like he did the first one. "This game could get very boring very quickly." Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Someone's grouchy."

"What do you expect. You made me wear this suit, you left me as soon as we arrived and I haven't seen you until now, Uther has done nothing but glare at me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. And now, I can't even have a drink."

"I haven't had anything to drink either."

"That's your choice Arthur. I, from the looks of it, don't have a choice."

"That's because I want you sober."

"Why?"

Arthur looked at the clock to see that it had not long turned eleven. He took his arms from Merlin's waist and held his hand. "Come on. I'll show you." Arthur pulled Merlin from the room, giving Morgana a nod when he caught her eye.

When they got to the front door, Arthur put Merlin's scarf on and coat before putting his own on.

Just then Uther appeared before them. "Arthur? You're not going are you?"

"Yes. There is somewhere more important where I need to be."

"But the party-"

"Will survive without me being present. I'm leaving now, with my boyfriend."

Arthur noticed that Uther flinched when he described Merlin as his boyfriend. "That's right father. My boyfriend, not someone who I am just having a fling with, not someone who after a couple of rounds under the sheets I'm going to dump, and definitly not someone who 'turned me gay' as you put it. He is my boyfriend Merlin, it's been that way for five years, get used to it. And I'll tell you something else. Stop looking at Merlin as if he's something you scraped of the bottom of your shoe. If you don't stop looking at him like that, and treating him like he's nothing, then I won't be stepping through this door again."

Uther heard someone clapping behind him, he turned to see Morgana stood there with a smile on her face. "It's about time you told him Arthur. It's been five years."

Arthur opened the front door, put his arm around Merlin and led him outside to his car.

* * *

Merlin sat in the passenger seat as Arthur drove, they were in the car for about twenty minutes before Arthur pulled up. Arthur got out of the car and ran around to Merlin's side and opened the door for him. Merlin thanked Arthur as he got out. Once Arthur shut the door, Merlin turned and saw that they had stopped outside an old church. "Arthur, what are we doing here?"

"I used to come here with my parents every christmas and new year and just sit for a bit. When my mother died when I was ten father didn't bother anymore. Last time I was at this church was new years eve, eight weeks before my mother's death. Last time I was in there was when I was with my mother." Merlin looked at Arthur to see a tear escape and make its way down Arthur's cheek. Merlin squeezed his hand and slowly led him inside.

When Merlin walked into the church he gasped at the sight. There were candles lit everywhere. The church was empty apart from a woman sat at the front and a priest who was stood at the side of her talking. Merlin made to walk up the aisle to sit at the front but Arthur stopped him. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arthur dropped Merlin's hand and took a small box from his pocket. Merlin looked down at it and gasped when he saw Arthur open it to reveal a silver ring. "Merlin. I love you so much, nothing would make me happier then for you to agree to be my husband. Merlin. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin choked out.

Arthur slipped the ring on to Merlin's finger and kissed him before he hugged him. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Keeping his arm around Arthur. Merlin walked up the aisle to the front where the priest and woman was. "Evening father."

The priest turned from the woman who had her back to them, to Arthur. "Evening Arthur." Merlin looked from the priest to Arthur. "Well?" the priest asked.

"He said yes." Arthur said with the biggest smile on his face.

"We will just wait for the witnesses and then we can begin." the priest said before walking away.

"Witnesses?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur.

"Yes Merlin. I want us to marry tonight, right here, right now."

"But what about our friends and family?"

"Our friends, Morgana, Leon, Lancelot and Gwen are on their way. They are our witnesses. As for family I know for a fact that my father won't want anything to do with it, he doesn't approve of our relationship even though it's been five years and I know that the only family you would want here is your mum and here she is."

The woman who had her back to them turned round and Melin saw his mother, Hunith, sat there. "Mum." he said as he bent foward to hug her. "Son." Merlin straightened up and looked at Arthur who was looking at him nervously. "Well Merlin? Will you marry me here tonight?"

"Of course I will Arthur." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him full on the mouth as the church doors opened and Morgana, Leon, Lancelot and Gwen walked in. "There's plenty of time for that later. Your witnesses have arrived." Morgana said as she walked down the aisle with the others.

Lancelot walked upto the priest and had a quiet word with him. The others looked on as they saw the priest nodding along to whatever Lancelot was saying.

The priest looked at his watch and moved to the front. "Right. Are we all ready?" he asked.

Arthur and Merlin made their way to the front and stood hand in hand as the priest stood in front of them. "Let us begin."

* * *

Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon and Hunith stood there and watched as Arthur and Merlin got married, they exchanges words and said I do and placed the rings on each others fingers. When the priest pronounced them husband and husband, Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin but was stopped when Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now that's what I call perfect timing. It's five seconds until midnight." Lancelot let his hand drop and walked back over to Gwen. Arthur looked at Lancelot who looked up from his watch and nodded. Arthur grinned and turned back to Merlin and smiled before kissing him gently. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck as he wrapped his around Merlin's waist. Arthur coaxed Merlin's mouth open and gently sucked on Merlin's tongue before pulling away. "Happy new year, husband of mine."

Merlin smiled. "Happy new year Arthur."

* * *

Merlin had just shut the door to their flat when Arthur was tearing his clothes off of him. He took his jacket off and chucked it to the floor. He loosened Merlin's tie and took that off where it joined his jacket, next, instead of un-buttoning Merlin's shirt, he ripped it open causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Merlin started to undress Arthur as Arthur started working on Merlin's trousers. Soon they were both stood there naked. Arthur started to kiss Merlin which quickly turned passionate. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin and lifted him up. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur waist as his fingers kept running through Arthur's hair.

As Arthur blindly made his way towards their bedroom, he slid his hands down and parted Merlin's cheeks, he found Merlin's entrance and pushed a finger in.

Merlin broke the kiss. "Ar-Arthur." he moaned.

"You like that baby?"

"Gods yes."

Arthur slipped in another finger which was slowly followed by a third. As Arthur started fucking him with his fingers, he knelt on to the bed and went to sit with his back against the headboard as Merlin let go of Arthur's waist with his legs. "Ah.. Arthur... More...Please."

Arthur removed his fingers and pulled Merlin up a bit before lowering him on to his straining cock. "Oh... Yes Arthur... Gods I love you...AH." he cried out as he felt Arthur hit that spot inside him that tips him over the edge. Merlin started to move up and down on Arthur's hard cock, faster and faster as he could feel himself coming.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned as he took hold of Merlin's hard cock and started to pump it.

"Ah Arthur... I'm...gonna...come...AH." he cried for the second time as he came all over Arthur's hand and chest. Arthur followed seconds later spilling all inside of Merlin.

They just sat and held each other whilst they got their breaths back, when Merlin remembered something. "Hey. You promised me earlier on that I could top."

"And you did. You rode me." Arthur said with a smug look on his face.

Merlin playfully slapped Arthur on the upper arm. "You know what I mean."

Arthur lifted Merlin so Arthur could slip out of him. Arthur moved into a laying position and held Merlin close to him. "Goodnight. Husband of mine." Arthur whispered.

Merlin chuckled. "I'm never going to get tired of hearing that. Good night. Husband." Merlin lifted his head up and kissed Arthur on the lips before resting his head on Arthur's chest. Merlin closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was how lucky he felt to have found someone like Arthur.

* * *

_What do you think? Let me know._

_Review? :)_


End file.
